The present invention relates to an intake system component.
A vehicle such as an automobile includes an intake system component having side walls that form an intake passage connected to an internal combustion engine. One example of such an intake system component (for example, intake duct) functions to adsorb fuel components that have entered an intake system (intake passage) of the internal combustion engine when the engine is stopped.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-138668 (hereinafter referred to as document 1) describes a structure in which a tubular filter holding adsorbents that adsorb fuel components is concentrically arranged in an intake duct, and a gas passage around the filter in the intake duct is structured so that the gas in the intake duct passes through the filter from the inner side to the outer side or from the outer side to the inner side. When the fuel components in the intake passage pass through the filter, the fuel components are adsorbed by the adsorbents held in the filter.
Further, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-321600 (hereinafter referred to as document 2) describes a laminated sheet formed by stacking a plurality of breathable sheets in the thickness-wise direction and arranging adsorbents that adsorb fuel components between the sheets. In this state, the laminated sheet is entirely pressed in the thickness-wise direction to form side walls of an intake duct. In this case, when the fuel components in the intake passage reach the adsorbents located between the sheets, the intake system component is adsorbed by the adsorbents.
However, in document 1, the passage of the gas in the intake duct through the filter from the inner side to the outer side or from the outer side to the inner side results in a complicated filter supporting structure and a complicated gas passage structure around the filter in the intake duct. Thus, it becomes difficult to couple the filter (adsorbents) to the intake duct.
In document 2, the adsorbents only need to be arranged between the sheets when manufacturing the intake duct. Thus, the coupling of the adsorbents is not difficult. However, the pressing of the entire laminated sheet in the thickness-wise direction during the manufacturing of the intake duct may crush the adsorbents arranged between the sheets.